1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic device including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode is a diode that emits light due to a current flowing therethrough, and light emitting diodes are used in various electronic devices. In the light emitting diode, electrons and holes are transmitted and bonded through a PN junction when applying a forward voltage to a semiconductor material, and a generated energy difference is emitted in a form of light and heat.
An electronic device such as a light emitting diode may include a semiconductor device in which a nitride semiconductor is formed on a substrate. The substrate may include, for example, a sapphire (Al2O3) substrate or a silicon carbide (SiC) substrate, but with these substrates it is difficult to provide a large area light emitting element. Additionally, these substrates are expensive to produce and have poor electrical conductivity and poor light efficiency.
A silicon substrate may be used instead of the above-noted substrates. However, the silicon substrate may chemically react upon contacting a nitride semiconductor and cracks may form in the contacting region due to differences in the coefficient of thermal expansion between the silicon and the nitride semiconductor.